


Simplici-tea

by SleevesToTie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Counter Sex, Established OT7, M/M, Oral Sex, The softest leash play you've ever seen in your life, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Lee Jooheon, pwp on the first day of 2017 because you should begin as you mean to go on, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleevesToTie/pseuds/SleevesToTie
Summary: Hyunwoo finds tea-making therapeutic, Hyungwon is thirsty for some action, and Jooheon is actually thirsty for tea, god save him.





	1. Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feyrren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyrren/gifts), [AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/gifts).



> Written for my beautiful friend and fellow bottom!hyunwoo stan, Feyrren.  
> And a giant thanks to ChokeMeDaddy for the tips and tricks of the ao3 tagging trade, love you, babbu.
> 
> You bet your ass the second chapter will have Jooheon involved!  
> 

The sun is just rising when the jug clicks home and the curtains blow daintily in the sifting exchange of winds fresh out of bed. Quite like Hyunwoo, they don’t seem to have an aim or a will - exchanging greetings and falling back into subtle peace. With a long sweater sleeve - likely not his own considering the care he expressed in dressing himself that morning - he covers his yawn before pressing it to his cheek for the warmth.

 

A cursory glance around affirms that no one else has emerged from their rooms just yet, and it’s likely none of them will for a while. Their first schedule isn’t till midday and he’s not sure why he isn’t taking advantage of that. Maybe because the early sunlight through his window had cast an atmosphere so still over his sleeping members that he could almost believe himself that he had all the time in the world for rest. Besides, this counter is cozy enough to doze away on if he really wants, and the quiet burbling conversation of the jug smooths the sleepy creases from his brow and ushers his eyes gently shut.

 

For a while that’s all there is - that unearthly stillness, and the more grounding, homely sounds of whirring appliances and the soft rise and fall of breath. His sleeve is starting to leave tentative imprints in his cheek and his fringe is flopping over his face. It’s freeing - moments like these.

 

Then the footsteps of a light body and the tingles of breath on his neck. Arms smooth over his front, tucking under the hem of his sweater with fingers simultaneously just as gentle as the light breeze outside, and just as cool as the countertop he leans against. It’s a delicious combination and he leans back into it, already suspecting who it might be.

 

“Can I fuck your thighs?” Definitely Hyungwon.

 

Hyunwoo snorts and Hyungwon sends a jokingly indignant gust of cold air skating over the shell of his ear. “Good morning to you, too.” He says happily, not in the least bit daunted.

 

Despite his opening line, Hyungwon is certainly willing to take his time. He burrows his face into Hyunwoo’s neck and leaves his lips just shy of kissing his skin, breathing in time with him and soaking in his presence. He smells the tea leaves, the grass carried safely in the wind and the warmth Hyunwoo always radiates, and he breathes it all in contentedly. “Good morning.”

 

Hyunwoo shivers at the sudden admission of breath on his collarbones and Hyungwon hums, smiling. He skims his fingers over warm abs, down to Hyunwoo’s hips where his yoga shorts begin, thumbing the fabric where they end not halfway down his thighs. “I see why Hoseok insisted on getting you the smallest size, but his plans had some faults.”

 

“Mm?” Hyunwoo prompts, twisting just enough to meet Hyungwon’s eyes, a hand on the counter and the other gravitating naturally to hold the hand still resting on his hip. Neither of them are short, and Hyunwoo can out-muscle most of his group in any case, but in moments like these, he finds he quite likes the way Hyungwon has him swaddled in both fabric and comfortably tight arms. That doesn’t mean he won’t tease, however.  “Like you being weak?”

 

He presses a kiss to the corner of Hyungwon’s mouth and Hyungwon leans in to make his job easier, stressing the words that follow. “ _Like_ you looking like an angel with a great ass, and the concept of morning wood as a natural disaster.”

 

Hyunwoo thinks that might be the longest sentence he’s ever heard from Hyungwon at such an early hour and Jooheon’s probably fallen back asleep but, “I’m up for tea - for both Jooheon and I.”

 

Hyungwon looks slightly pained at that and Hyunwoo’s resistance breaks a little when he shuffles and Hyunwoo can feel an obvious tent in his sleep-shorts. “Maybe _Jooheon_ can wait?” It doesn’t really sound like a question but Hyunwoo knows the arms around him would drop instantly if he really weren’t in the mood. And he can’t deny the growing interest in an early morning tryst as the light of the sun slowly paints Hyungwon golden from head to toe.

 

He pulls Hyungwon back down - decision made - and sighs as Hyungwon immediately graduates their languid kissing to something a little more heated by following the curve of Hyunwoo’s mouth down to his jaw. The stillness of the morning gains sudden momentum and sound - little gasps and the pecks of lips fleeing from skin only to return with more vigour each time. The shade of the windowpanes criss-crosses Hyungwon’s bare chest and darkens his eyes to something wanting and sinful. Hyunwoo loves him like this, and the sudden excited bubbling of the jug is more relatable than it is jarring when Hyungwon’s plush lips begin a warm, close and thorough exploration of his neck.

 

“I mean it,” Hyungwon takes to punctuating his sweet words with hungry kisses - tongue, teeth and all. “You’re fucking gold in this light and it does things to me.”

 

Hyunwoo can tell, and he should probably discourage the casual swearing lest it drop in interviews, but he’s caught off guard by the sudden praise and he has a feeling that was intentional. Besides, with the way Hyungwon’s voice curls around that word and makes it into something soft and passionate - he doubts the public would be overly aggrieved.

 

“Kiss me,” he says instead, and Hyungwon is quick to oblige - dotting small pecks over his nose and cheeks until he reaches his lips.

 

Hyungwon’s hands wander further over toned thighs, as far as he can reach, soothing warmth and tingles down Hyunwoo’s legs. With a grip stronger than before, a thirst to be quenched, he massages Hyunwoo’s inner thigh and moans into the kiss when Hyunwoo clenches his legs closer together as a preview of the action to come. “God,” he says quietly and Hyunwoo takes a moment to feel smug before it passes with the brush of lips into a quiet satisfaction.

 

Stretching luxuriously, he leans further over the counter, placing the kiss on hold. His muscles sing with a relief he’s been needing since emerging from his sheets, and the moan that tumbles from his relaxed lips is only partly the way Hyungwon holds his hips as he rolls back.

 

His jumper is lifted all the way up to the back of his neck, and the sudden change in temperature gives him shivers - full body ones that Hyungwon can feel under his hands and at his hips. Hyungwon gasps a little into his heated skin as he leans over him, kissing loaded sweetness up and over his spine, following Hyunwoo’s muffled sounds and rolling shoulders with the grazing of teeth and the darting of tongue.

 

Where he’s been is blinking in the sudden cold, and where he is is trailblazing warmth and touch. One by one the clouds dissipate to give them the privacy of dawn and the pink of the sky flirts with Hyunwoo’s fingers where they curl on the counter. He feels the fabric of Hyungwon’s boxers shimmy to the floor in the space between their intertwined legs and the cool slide of it makes him sigh against his crossed arms, exhaling slowly into the morning air. The press of Hyungwon’s cock to his hip is the only insistent element at play, and it’s probably the nicest wake up call Hyunwoo has had since debut.

 

Hyungwon’s arms close over his own, chest to back as Hyunwoo’s jumper slowly slips down between them in an achingly slow drag. The loss of skin to skin is repaid where Hyungwon’s hands close over his own. His forearms bracket his body while the soft bump of a nose and lips to his hair makes itself known. He feels Hyungwon’s cock twitch as Hyungwon brings curious fingers to his mouth, hovering just over his bottom lip, slender and long like the rest of him. He takes the scenery in once more with soft eyes, Hyungwon’s gorgeous hands - turning a lilac-pink with the breeze and stronger than their looks would suggest - included.

 

Then as Hyungwon whispers lowly in his ear, he does as he is bid, shuts his eyes and opens his lips for Hyungwon’s fingers, taking two down to mid-knuckle with a pleased sound. And truly, he is pleased. The light behind his eyelids takes on magenta hues, darkened just so by his own slow blinks until it’s a rich, royal purple, and the fingers in his mouth taste just the same, like fresh plums and sleep and salt and Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon easily lets him control the pace, struck utterly silent by Hyunwoo’s enthusiasm, throat working valiantly to swallow against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. With expertly hollowed lips, Hyunwoo slides off Hyungwon’s fingers until he reaches the tips, fluttering his eyes open and darting his tongue out to taste. It’s not a cock, that’s for sure. But it’s gentler, more intimate in a way that Hyunwoo greatly appreciates. The jug clicks in agreement and the burbling dies down into a silence entirely open for interpretation. Hyunwoo takes that as his cue to fill it.

 

Gently, he takes Hyungwon’s ring finger and brings it to his lips as well, taking all three fingers down to the base and bobbing eagerly over them, working them over until Hyungwon can’t hold back his uncomfortably turned on noises - backing up as far as he dares to keep from making an embarrassing mess. He’s been turned on all morning and this stimulation is nigh impossible to ignore, let alone the skin to skin contact of their thighs, and the growing urge to grind impatiently against Hyunwoo’s ass.

 

With a few last, thorough sucks over Hyungwon’s fingers, and the teasing darts of tongue, Hyungwon parts his lips to wisp up their length. He presses his thighs together in anticipation and his breath cools Hyungwon’s skin.

 

“I’m ready. Fuck me,” he says, anticipating the effect such vulgarity might have, and Hyungwon nips at his shirt collar to muffle a moan.

 

“You’re such a problem.” Hyunwoo’s bottom lip pops satisfyingly off at the top of Hyungwon’s fingers and he settles his head back down onto his arms, blinking contentedly with a growing smile. To his credit, Hyungwon reorients himself with impressive speed, pecking the crown of his hair before straightening out and pressing him into the counter with his body.

 

(There’s a reassuring comfort in Hyungwon’s weight - smaller though he is - and the sudden wave of sleepiness he had been fighting off earlier sweeps back. This time, though, it’s tangled in arousal and anticipation, and Hyunwoo has no intentions to give in to it.)

 

Hyunwoo spreads his legs accordingly, squirming a little at the wetness of Hyungwon’s roaming hands. Not a second later, however, he bites his lip to stifle a sudden and pleasured gasp. Hyungwon’s hands work his inner thighs with an attention to detail that Hyunwoo still can’t process quite so early in the morning. He traces and teases the height of his thighs, just short of his ass, fingers tantalizingly close to slipping under his shorts. Tingling strokes of fingerpads down from there, over the front of his thighs, round the back, till his hands have each a fill of golden skin and the intimate knowledge of what buttons to press to have Hyunwoo’s legs trembling against him.

 

There’s such an overwhelming element of love to it all, no matter how this dorm does or does not label it, and Hyungwon’s attention is a fluttering pulse of pleasure in Hyunwoo’s stomach. To be the singular focus of such intense adoration, from the legitimate model and most graceful body, mind, soul in Hyunwoo’s experience. That’s worth something tangible, any amount of time filled by it, but the words to describe the headspace Hyunwoo finds himself in these days won’t come. It’s indescribable to be doted upon and to dote upon such a constantly close group of people, from different backgrounds, with a similar wish for the future, and a mutual appreciation and determination in the present.

 

However he chooses to think about it, the result of it is always the same. Stifled gasps into his own sleeves, and the shameless grind of his hips.

 

In the end, he finds Hyungwon’s hands rising again to mid-thigh, massaging small but unrelenting circles into pressure points Hyunwoo isn’t sure he actually had before this morning. His improvised lubrication is beginning to dry cold under Hyungwon’s fingertips, and the anticipation Hyungwon is building in his stomach is nigh unbearable with such isolated stimulation. Hyungwon takes his time as he pleases, and Hyunwoo knows this. However, thankfully, Hyungwon is also an attentive lover, and he knows what Hyunwoo needs.

 

Hyungwon draws back again, cock in hand and Hyunwoo shudders at the final trail of fingertips down his spine, burying his face bashfully in his arms. Hyungwon’s seen him this way many times, and he knows Hyungwon likes it just the same way he likes Hyungwon in such a fashion, but it still feels new and vulnerable to be face down on a domestic counter, with his thighs glistening wet and his back arched artfully with dancer’s prowess.

 

Hyungwon calls him beautiful as he aligns his hips to his thighs, bringing his thighs together with strong hands and hissing with the sudden encasing of warmth as Hyunwoo obliges. Hyunwoo wastes no time before he clenches his thighs together enticingly, savouring Hyungwon’s choked off groan and the buck of his hips. He tries grounding himself against the counter as best he can and pushes back, rolling his hips the way Hyungwon can’t begin to cope with.

 

Hyungwon tips his head back with bliss, gripping Hyunwoo’s thighs with desperation, a little stunned with the enthusiasm, and undeniably living for it. He watches Hyunwoo’s back under him, at the muscles shifting gracefully, Hyunwoo’s shoulders arcing and falling like rolling mountains, and his lower back a valley to be mapped with lips and teeth. He’s not quite a force of nature to Hyungwon. In fact, Hyungwon doubts Hyunwoo could muster enough air to inconvenience a butterfly. But he’s something derivative of it, a suggestion of nature, something overwhelmingly human and conscious and warm and rocking back onto his cock like it’s all he needs.

 

It’s not fair to let him do all the work.

 

Hyunwoo gasps brokenly as his hips meet the tableside in a slow grind, fingernails close to scratching up the countertop. Hyungwon relishes in the rush of smugness as he rolls his hips forward again, biting his lip at the soft heat of Hyunwoo’s thickly lean thighs, and the euphoria of the slide in and out, from cold air to the tight clench of unmarred skin. Really, Hyunwoo had had this coming since wearing thigh rips to an interview not a week back.

 

He grinds a little more insistently, knowing the friction of Hyunwoo’s shorts to his cock must be killing him when it meets such an unforgiving surface. Hyunwoo’s position stifles his noises but they come out quietly in such a sinfully sexual fashion that Hyungwon feels heat flare in his gut. Hyunwoo’s voice inspires many emotions in the members at the best of times, but this, when Hyunwoo gets higher, needier and more relaxed, is his favourite.

 

He tells him so, his own voice strained with holding himself back from rushing into this, from keeping Hyunwoo still and pliant as he fucks his thighs like there’s no tomorrow. Not savagely. Just enough for Hyunwoo to feel his touch a week from now. “It’s cute the way you sound on a cock, do you know that? It gets us all. Kihyun especially, actually,” He leans in closer and Hyunwoo’s breath comes faster with repressing honest to god whimpers. “I bet if you moaned for him, he’d give you anything you wanted.”

 

Hyungwon’s intensity wavers from person to person, they’ve found, but as most of Monsta X can agree with in some capacity - there’s a certain rush to having someone strung around your fingers, whether they’re giving or receiving. Hyunwoo, stoic and strong with biceps bigger than Hyungwon’s head, and his leader to boot, was a challenge in that he wasn’t a challenge at all. All he had to do was press the right buttons. And Hyungwon shares the penchant for praise on a smaller scale, believe him, he understands the effect it can have on a man. More than him, though, Hyunwoo seemed to lose any and all inhibitions, his control over the steady pink blush, and his general coordination with a single compliment. The challenge around the dorm, then, became who can convince him of the praise both in the moment and after.

 

(Hyungwon liked to think they were doing a good job given his recent boost in confidence - experimenting with interviews, reality shows and facing the outside world with a more convincingly positive outlook. He was glad, too, he wanted this kind of mental security for him, and for them all, however it was achieved.)

 

Today, Hyungwon thinks his job might be easier than ever. Hyunwoo squirms under him, pent up, flushed red and dizzy with the provided imagery. Hyungwon knows how to work him and push him over the edge, and suddenly, he wants to. He wants to watch Hyunwoo’s face slacken with his release, and for his plump lips to fall open with a high whine that goes straight to his cock. He wants to fuck him through it, and see Hyunwoo’s soft hands grip the table like a lifeline as the friction becomes everything he can feel.

 

He wants to come between Hyunwoo’s strong thighs and bring him down sweetly, gently, kissing up his neck, to his jaw, always careful even as he teases overstimulated shivers from Hyunwoo’s burning skin. He wants to sit Hyunwoo down and watch as he falls half asleep on his palm, waking only for the cup of tea he came for, and sharing it with him as the sun rises to its height in the sky.

 

He’s this close to making the dream a reality when he hears a muffled yawn from the four-man dorm room, and the soft thud of a bedside table losing half its contents. He stops in the middle of an achingly slow grind, mind already forming a plan, and Hyunwoo mourns the loss of movement, rocking back automatically before emerging from his arms. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” He’s quick to reassure him, and Hyunwoo’s eyebrow quirks in question. “We’re about to have company.” Hyunwoo nods slightly, unconcerned. Hyungwon leans in closer, however, voice low and conspiratorial. “If that’s Jooheon,” he kisses the shell of Hyunwoo’s ear, taking it between his teeth teasingly and releasing it. “He leaves thirstier than he came.” He trails off into a smug silence. Hyunwoo hangs his head with exasperation. His thighs tighten torturously at the thought however, and Hyungwon knows he has him.

 

“I had such a lazy morning planned.”


	2. Take A Small Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a year of wild twists and turns and I'm officially now an undergraduate!  
> The truth of the matter is that health issues turned my schooling on its head and I've needed to dedicate myself fully to honestly get where I want to be, and I can't regret that for the life of me, but I have never been so excited to return to something!  
> When I first started this fic I had no idea I would meet people through it and get to read such incredible, beautifully written and genuinely emotional fics around Hyunwoo-centric plots, and by wonderfully talented and determined beans!
> 
> Beautiful people like @Feyrren and @ChokeMeDaddy cheered me on endlessly to finish this and I'm gosh darn happy they did!
> 
> And I can n e v e r give enough thanks to @AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed) for inspiring me and being so endlessly kind and so generous with her fic dedications when truly it's them who deserves the accolades!

It’s more than anyone deserves to be trapped between two men and ravished against their own kitchen counter, Hyunwoo thinks, gasping. The heat and proximity of Jooheon’s hands at the back of his neck and the curve of his cheek, and Hyungwon’s persistent lips at his neck, nipping and moaning is almost more than he can take when he’s so fully caught up in the abrupt, godsent escalation from sensual to swift.

 

Admittedly, he had already been addled from the moment Jooheon had crashed the party, looking to them both, wide-eyed with clear, stunned desire. He stood there, clad only in boxers and watching silently at first, mouth dropping slightly as Hyungwon stifled his gasps against Hyunwoo’s back and dragged his lips up his spine, reaching his climax with a red hot groan into Hyunwoo’s skin. Whistled lowly under his breath as Hyunwoo keened trying to reigned in his own release. Still asked for permission despite the both of them making purely unadulterated and irresistible eye contact. Touched Hyunwoo with the most gentle roughness, and brought him instantly to the brink of an orgasm he was already teetering on, before folding himself around the fanned fire in Hyunwoo’s stomach and leaving him aching for more.

 

He feels too full of love to keep it in, but he likes it within him, because it’s  _ his _ , and the only people allowed to take it from him haven’t asked for it yet. So he gasps and shakes over that counter, under their gazes, and then lifts his chin up to capture Jooheon - leant over the ledge eagerly - in a ferocious kiss.

 

_ This  _ is different with every combination of members, and exactly what he needs this morning, a secret carried safely and inconspicuously through whatever schedules on the imminent horizon - he can’t remember now, he feels high on Jooheon’s taste - until they can return home and fall over each other without haste. Sometimes he’s convinced that Hyungwon can tell before he can when the endless promotions and appearances begin to weigh on his shoulders. Maybe he’s just so used to carrying a certain weight - the whole team evenly spread between two arms - that it feels wrong to be without it. That might have been why it had been so hard to relinquish control the first times he tried.

 

(The very first hadn’t even been with the members, and sometimes he regrets that his fumbling, stiff-limbed mess of a first time hadn’t been with soft-handed Kihyun, or compassionate, always understanding Changkyun. But thinking back into the giggles that erupted into his fellow stage-stealer’s abs makes him smile even now. The kisses had afterwards, and the sheer relief of finding someone  _ like him _ , and someone he could trust and mess around with in the night without guilt or fear come back to him sometimes and puts the stars Minhyuk is so fond of pointing out in his eyes.

 

“Look, look, he’s glistening!”

 

“Please, for as long as I live, never describe any part of me as glistening again-”)

 

God, he’s relaxed. Jooheon skirts the counter and Hyungwon pulls him upright as best he can until he’s between them with nothing to separate their frustrated bodies. He hasn’t felt this all-encompassed in a while – too busy, and happily so, with placing his own body on the outskirts of the equation, and measuring his love in the quantities he can physically provide. The teeth grazing his shoulder have been his own at Kihyun’s or Minyhuk’s, and while it’s true that he’s never had too much interest in marking someone for himself, he can appreciate the fierce satisfaction in Hyungwon’s eyes when he takes in the mess he’s made of Hyunwoo’s sun-lit skin. Red bruises at his neck, and always one more under Jooheon’s teeth every time he looks back. White glinting between his thighs, and pink flush high on his cheeks.

 

Yet perhaps because of this, Hyungwon is barely breathing before him, still recovering. His fringe damp and just slightly curled, and his plush lips open on Hyunwoo’s cheekbone, before he rises and tangles his fingers in Hyunwoo’s hair, mouthing at his lips and pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth with a smile. It’s clear he needs a minute, and Jooheon is perfectly willing to pick up his slack when Hyunwoo reaches back and takes his hand. In the moment that he does, Jooheon is quick to curl Hyunwoo into his stomach with his other arm. Grounding.

 

It all feels like being on the precipice of something, like dancing at the edge of a cliffside, and watching the wind circle around you, though it buffets the trees above. Where Jooheon and Hyungwon’s mouths meet and clash over his shoulder, there is a desperation and fervour of Jooheon’s making, and the reflection of it in Hyungwon. Where Jooheon is bold, Hyungwon is sure, and Hyunwoo is only what they are making of him. In this moment exactly, Jooheon’s muscles have never looked more defined, and Hyungwon’s eyes have never been so enticingly dark. 

 

And there is always more to come in this endless stretch of morning.

 

“Sit down before you hurt yourself.” It takes coercing - Hyunwoo says it again into the long column of Hyungwon’s neck between breaths and kisses, trying to focus through Jooheon’s fingers tracing his chest under his jumper. Hyungwon stumbles between eagerness and exertion and Hyunwoo laughs softly into his skin, his warm jaw, supporting him the way Jooheon is now supporting them both - all of it impossible without compromise.

 

And even then Hyungwon only sits when Jooheon nods over Hyunwoo’s shoulder, almost desperately like having his turn as fast as humanly possible is the only thing keeping him tethered to this earth. It’s the closest that Hyungwon is going to get to a please from Jooheon in this moment and Hyungwon has always been one for begging.

 

“You have a plan, then?” Hyunwoo asks, then, voice unwittingly hoarse with anticipation. Hyungwon damn near smirks but his eyes are everywhere, over Hyunwoo, over Jooheon, over them both, where they connect, how close he is, how much he wants to  _ touch _ -

 

If Hyunwoo were sensible and kind, he would have asked Jooheon outright, but Hyungwon’s touch is still on him somehow, and he aches to settle down onto his lap and fervently ride out the constant, teasing, building sensation in his stomach and weakening knees. Besides, the same way it breaks the dam for Hyunwoo to be under several hands, it does the same for Hyungwon to be puppeteering them. 

 

“I would say it starts with me taking this off of you.” Jooheon’s hands are cheekily close to Hyunwoo’s nipples, under his jumper, and Hyunwoo shivers, connecting their hands under the fabric and keeping them just far enough away for a clear headed conversation. Short as it will be.

 

(And it’s funny, how certain parts of himself feel claimed. Not toxically, never without consent, or even with conscious thought. But Changkyun’s proclivity to twist and thumb and warm his chest, his nipples in particular feels like a constant afterimage. No one would bat an eye if Jooheon took it upon himself to do the same, and yet, there’s a right of way, and Changkyun is always on the right side of the law. Hyunwoo doubts this tryst ends here, this morning, and besides, Jooheon has avenues of his own.)

 

Hyungwon nods flatteringly quickly to Jooheon’s offer, and Hyunwoo doesn’t resist the urge to flex and curve as Jooheon crawls the jumper upwards, slowly, letting him extract himself just as much for safety as it is for Hyungwon’s benefit.  He knows, without seeing it, from every day of practice, that as he bends and rests into Jooheon, that the thin sheen of sweat will shine over his chest and shoulders, and slip over his abdomen. With the aid of the sun, Hyungwon’s eyes will travel as they always wish to, and they will arrive at his quaking thighs, then to the mess of come over tans and pinks and golds. Technically, Hyungwon is always welcome back, so Hyunwoo feels little guilt over the show, and more than a little excitement for the possible retribution. Before he can see the effect he’s had, however, he’s spun about and there Jooheon is. 

 

Just like that, Hyunwoo’s breath leaves him. It’s true that all of his life he’s had something for eyes. His own are small, thin, but they smile heartily, that’s what Minhyuk always says - that they’re dainty eyes with strong emotion trapped inside. But Minhyuk, himself, his eyes are star-like, and glowing at all times, even when bearing tears. Then they’re shooting down across his cheeks like the sky and Hyunwoo wishes his life away for them to be ones of happiness. Hyungwon, too, comes to mind. He’s always had something Hyunwoo could never be asked to truly emulate. A vivid personality, an inoffensive rudeness for everyone but his conversational partner, and an eyebrow quirk for every situation. An entire point of view that Hyunwoo could never get away with.

 

Kihyun’s were sharp and witty all on their own - he could connive Hyunwoo into confessing his guiltiest sins in one moment, and have him laughing, tumbling over himself in giggles the next. Hoseok’s were warm, soft, and a safety net like a hammock beneath the blue sky of his fringe. They said what they felt and they made you feel it too. Looking into Changkyun’s eyes after a long practice, sweating, his hands on Changkyun’s chest, and Changkyun’s body pressing him into the mirrors felt like flying, an addictive freedom from judgement, and a wax seal on stress.

 

Jooheon though, is and always has been, since they met, a singular dichotomy, and the king of duality. The sweetest man to walk the planet, but one of the most commanding voices in their bed. The most daring stage presence, but the shape under the shower curtain when Minhyuk is called upon to destroy - or relocate and lie about it because he doesn’t have the heart - visiting insects. 

 

In concentration, his eyes narrow, focusing on the subject with inimitable intensity. Likewise, when Jooheon shrugs that single-minded focus off his shoulders and lets it collect in his pockets for later, Hyunwoo is inspired. If he had any amount of the lyrical genius Jooheon does, himself, he would dedicate his time to transcribing the exact angle at which Jooheon’s eyes burst open, hopeful and grateful, crackling with the energy of the crowd. When they hand him the make-up wipes and tuck him into bed after a solo promotion - though they may be softer, less exaggerated - his eyes shine just the same. A subtle wonder.

 

(Yet, truly, in Hyunwoo’s already shy mouth, it can be difficult to verbally word his admiration for the amount of passion Jooheon has for his craft. When he tries he can only come to a single conclusion. That the day his sunbaenim, a single fan, even a passing mother or her wailing child, sees the love in his movements like he sees it in Jooheon’s, he’ll know he’s finally made it as an artist and as a person of his own design.)

 

It’s a largely unsubtle mix of the two looks that Jooheon fixes him with now, shifting and burning for different reasons and the same. Focused and wanting in a way that shivers down Hyunwoo’s spine like a sigh; always-ready, lit like sun through soju. Soft and appreciative in a way that makes Hyunwoo’s forearms feel like they’re vessels for molten blush all the way down to his fingertips, and trapped, still, in what’s left of his jumper.

 

It’s difficult to come back to himself in the silence, to appreciate just how soundly Jooheon has trapped his wrists in the makeshift leash. It’s the tamest bonds he’s ever found himself in, truth be told, and the blame lies squarely on Hoseok’s shoulders. Still, though, his breath escapes in one meaningful exhale, and the surprise settles in on the heat of his cheeks and the half lidding of his eyes. They’re only a foot’s width apart, and face to face, Hyunwoo can tell Jooheon isn’t oblivious to his constant building arousal. He feels a bit desperate, actually, at this stage, and Jooheon messing around with something new, something he’s only seen happen at Hoseok’s hands before, fills Hyunwoo with a pride unable to be separated from the heat.

 

(Jooheon had never considered himself dominant, nor anyone remotely taller or stronger in their group to be submissive. For all his large heart, and his assumption he had no inclination either way, his traditional views had made for a long, educational, hands-on night, and still, his self-exploration is a point of focus for them all.)

Jooheon brings the hand not holding his jumper up to Hyunwoo’s face and Hyunwoo closes his eyes, shivers, and let’s Hyungwon’s burning stare drag on. 

 

(Hyunwoo still thinks back to the night Minhyuk had him, sleepy and pliant, on his back, and dragged it out for over an hour of explanation on Jooheon’s behalf. The days that followed where Kihyun laid out the benefits of soft BDSM with Changkyun, and the way Hoseok let Hyungwon crowd him into the wall and take control without resistance, as if a challenge to Jooheon.)

 

He feels the hand slide down his neck and he rolls with it instinctively, soft sounds no doubt driving Hyungwon crazy. Pressure on his shoulder where it settles, and he doesn’t fight a single second, just sinks slowly to the floor, feeling the cold tile against his knees with his throat sweet like anticipatory honey. 

 

(The relief of his acceptance, and the responsibility Jooheon willingly heaps on his shoulders to ensure his partner’s pleasure, on even the quickest, roughest of nights. Aggressive adoration into the skin of his neck, tangled up in sheets, or swearing in multiple everloving languages over the company gym’s changing room benches. It’s almost too much to ask for and Hyunwoo still asks every time.)

 

He opens his eyes to Jooheon’s thighs, and magnificent they are. It’s almost a blessing to be so close. Jooheon is looking down at him with much the same expression, and he gently lifts his loose grip on the jumper with one hand while taking the other from Hyunwoo’s shoulder to his hair. Hyunwoo’s never been one for pain, in fact, it’s as close to a strict no as he’s gotten in the bedroom thus far. But the touch is welcome and so so sensual, almost a textile reminder to remain in the moment, and let their gazes meet.

 

He takes a deep breath in the moment that Hyungwon lets out a low whistle. It feels good. Everything about this feels good. He lets his hands be guided to Jooheon’s waist, and doesn’t wait for any urging to take Jooheon’s waistband between his fingers and toy with it, leaning in to take the front between his teeth without pause.

 

“Fuck, Hyunwoo-” Jooheon swears between his teeth and Hyungwon shivers like it’s him on the receiving end. An eager Hyunwoo can be a force of nature no one can prepare for. As if in reply, Hyunwoo opens his lips and mouths at his navel, with his two hands keeping Jooheon’s boxers stretched out of the way. He lets his lips drag on Jooheon’s skin and settles in more comfortably on his knees, spreading his stance until he’s successfully either side of Jooheon’s legs.

 

Hyunwoo hums knowingly, but doesn’t relent. “I made a promise to leave you uncomfortably turned on.” He smirks the way he always does. Without true malice, subtly, infuriatingly.  Swiping a tongue over teeth and letting his mirth speak for itself. 

 

“Charming that you think I’m not already losing my mind.” Jooheon tips his head back as Hyunwoo’s fingers trace his bare thighs, and play with his self-control. His grip tenses slightly, just on the verge of control. He shoots Hyungwon a look as Hyunwoo spreads his restricted arms as best he can to drag his boxers down over his hipbones, and brings his hand down to massage Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

 

He steps unduly gracefully out of the boxers and shuffles them across the floor before Hyunwoo is on him in truth, tongue and heat sucking over his hipbones in a fashion only Hyunwoo is capable of. Worshipping with his mouth but enticing a response like nothing else. Like praying at his own altar, or inviting half the pantheon to his bedroom. It makes sense to even a mist-headed Jooheon, given that his attentive lips are nothing short of a miracle. Even with his hands tied, he is a reckoning of energy no one outside of them gets to see.

 

And up to his waist, over his stomach, inviting him to giggle at the brief, sweet tickle, and Hyunwoo’s upturned eye lines. A kiss to his softening abs, a promise that no matter how he chooses to present himself, Hyunwoo is sure of his choices, and something Jooheon will never be able to properly thank him for. Sweet turned savoury, sweet turned just sour enough to spark the taste of satisfaction, as Hyunwoo nips at the crest of his thigh.

 

(It’s almost an inside joke, because they both know that of everyone there, just as Hyunwoo is bound to fall apart under Changkyun’s attentions to his nipples, Jooheon’s claim lays on his endlessly long legs, and Hyunwoo’s bite to Jooheon’s feels like a promise.)

 

Tired of promises, however, Hyunwoo is a man of action, and his eyes fall upon Jooheon’s cock. Hard, pink tipped, just long enough to give him a moment of delicious pause when he sinks down on to it. He licks his lips as though tempted to. But it’s too tempting to take it into his mouth, they don’t have  _ time  _ for anything longer, and it occurs to him suddenly the rush of it all that’s been sunken into the clouds of pleasure. 

 

It’s not anxiety that drives him to take Jooheon halfway down to the base with a single stretch of his attention reddened lips, and it’s certainly not anxiety that strangles a broken gasp of a moan from Jooheon’s throat, but it is there, hand in hand with him. 

 

He rests there a second, eyes closed, swallowing and taking in Jooheon’s taste, and the weight of it on his tongue, against his lips. He knows Jooheon is likewise acclimatising, and he greatly appreciates how Hyungwon leans forward in his spectator’s seat - his voice is closer, concerned but not yet worried. 

 

“Still good with everything?” He asks genuinely, softly, not near enough to break the atmosphere, almost like a soothing spiral of lavender easing the briefly lived rush around Hyunwoo’s heart. Hyunwoo still doesn’t want to slow down having received the reminder of relaxation and safety, but the quietest of anxieties don’t need to be comprised of pressure. Anxiety made a friend can be nothing short of encouragement.

So he lifts a thumbs up over his shoulder and takes the moment to smile as he withdraws slowly, feeling the weight of Jooheon’s cock lessen and shift, till he’s at the tip and gently running a teasing tongue over the head, hand at the base and slowly, endlessly stroking. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s Jooheon, and because he’s so endlessly blind for him, but even his cock tastes heavenly. 

 

(Like heat and sweat and want and the phantom taste of raspberries from pure sense memory, like feeling the ghost of Jooheon’s hands trailing a thin layer of cream across his collarbones, and licking chocolate from Kihyun’s neck.)

 

As always, Jooheon is back to looking at him when Hyunwoo opens his eyes, and Hyunwoo glances at him with his lips ringed daintily around his cockhead. Softly, he takes him into his mouth fully once more, maintaining the eye contact and submerging himself in the rush of intimacy. Catching himself in the current is easy, accessible, but he doesn’t feel like it yet.

 

Jooheon’s hands both fall to his shoulders now, leash fully lax and Hyunwoo isn’t surprised that his state of being and general disposition might not render it an equal player in their game. Jooheon is hands on and brash, skin to skin contact and clarity in dominance. It’s good to note, however, and another thing for a particularly possessive Hoseok to take pride in a scene from now.

 

He pulls back for a second and his own arousal spikes at how hoarse his voice has become so quickly. “Lean against the counter,” he says and the need for support in the face of Hyunwoo’s plans goes unspoken. 

 

Jooheon does as he’s told, but not before taking Hyunwoo’s hands in his own and kissing the back of one as he untangles the other. Now, with his back against the counter and his hands gripping the edge tightly, he looks like a vision. Hungry eyes and weak knees like every other contradiction he’s ever presented himself as.

 

Hyungwon seems to agree, as he pulls Jooheon back into twisting into a kiss of their own, impossibly directly between filthy and earnest. Jooheon relaxes into it and it feels to Hyunwoo like he can sit there forever, trying with everything he has not to grind against the tile for a quick relief. His own arousal is muted but not painfully so, he isn’t focused on himself in this moment. There’s too much to see in the twist of Jooheon’s waist and Hyungwon’s searching hands in Jooheon’s hair, pulling the way he likes it.

 

He intends on waiting fairly and simply finding a better place to observe the beautiful men he calls his entertaining each other, knowing it’ll take near only a single touch to bring himself back to full hardness after all of this time. As such, with his hands newly unburdened by any restraints, he begins a crawl towards them.

 

He wasn’t even a metre away from them to begin with and yet it feels as though time passes immeasurably slowly as he pauses. Hyungwon’s arm is still hooked over the back of Jooheon’s neck and curled into his hair, and Jooheon’s lips have barely drifted from Hyungwon’s neck, but the both of them are watching his approach with pleased expressions, and Hyunwoo almost moans out loud, biting his lip. All his life, he’s been a dancer, and today, on this kitchen floor, is no exception. 

 

It’s borderline impossible to utilize what little space he has left, but as he crawls he lets himself let go as much as he dares to in this moment. His shoulders roll, his neck too, though he balances the eye contact between the two of them and relishes in the rush. His back arches with movement until he can see Jooheon struggling to look between his eyes and his back. Hyungwon remains firmly fixed upon his face but his tongue darts out to wet his lips every few breaths.

 

He sits up slowly, knees parting and hands on Jooheon’s calves, using them as sturdy support to rise to his knees and cock his head in clear question and assumed reply.

 

It takes a second for Jooheon to recover himself but as he nods wordlessly, Hyunwoo parts his lips and waits for further instruction still, committing to his role. Between the two of his members, he can feel the already electrified air crackle and pop, and he feels the heavy emotion of it in his chest as Jooheon guides his head down onto his cock in a single smooth movement. His eyes close this time to take everything in.

 

It’s a personal point of pride for Hyunwoo that his gag reflex is almost nonexistent, and he manages easily to sink down nearly to the base of Jooheon’s cock, and he knows how to work his hands over what he cannot cover with his lips alone. With the base of Jooheon’s cock taken care of with a firm - Jooheon’s always liked a bit more pressure and a bit more pain - stroke, he’s free to begin moving his head with the utmost concentration. He slides right up the shaft and pops his mouth obnoxiously, obviously, from the head and licks a long strip up one side, murmuring against it. “Fills my mouth so well.”

 

Jooheon shivers from head to toe, and Hyungwon takes the cue to lean in closer and whisper in his ear, “Look how well he takes you. He’d choke on it if you wanted, and he’d love every moment of it.” Now Jooheon is looking at him, and Hyunwoo knows because he can’t help but watch Jooheon fall apart over him. Being of use in pleasing any one of his members is all he truly needs, he could end the day here and go on with an aching hard-on if it meant Jooheon could feel this good throughout. Somehow, though, he doubts he’ll have to. Not if Hyungwon keeps talking.

 

“I was planning on fucking him while he sucked you off, all along, I admit it. But given our schedules, that might have to be for tonight.” Hyungwon looks meaningfully towards the bedrooms and twines a hand in Hyunwoo’s bobbing fringe. “I think our leader’s earned a night off from any more work.”

 

Hyunwoo almost moans obscenely around Jooheon’s cock but he can’t yet because he wants to take his time. He wants to feel every single second of Hyungwon’s proposition in his bones before Jooheon comes. And even more than that he wants to earn this night from Hyungwon because as tired as he is this comeback season, he knows that true relaxation in Hyungwon’s mind means he won’t have to move a finger if he doesn’t want to. 

 

(And the thought of laying back tonight and letting himself go… he can barely comprehend his privilege.)

 

He pulls back gently, looks at Jooheon again, and this time he knows Jooheon can see that desperation and that trust in his eyes because Jooheon’s cock twitches in his hand, and his eyes soften impossibly. He pays lip service with all but words as he lets Jooheon’s cockhead trace over his lips, and takes the head in his mouth, sucking gently and letting his tongue trace over the top experimentally until Jooheon moans out loud at a particular angle. With a determined focus, and unerring precision, he aims to replicate every movement that brings Jooheon true bliss, while switching it up just enough to keep it unpredictable.

 

A long lick up the side before enveloping the head and swirling his tongue slowly about the frenulum has Jooheon’s knees shaking, and Hyunwoo knows that he’s close and relishes in it. His jaw is beginning to ache now but he likes the feeling at the level it rests, and refuses to stop just as Jooheon’s final tension builds.

 

Jooheon’s hands release the table and find his hair, one sliding down to caress his cheek, and the other gently encouraging Hyunwoo back down as deep as he can. Hyunwoo moves with him with such enthusiasm that he keens out loud and tightens his grip reflexively. It’s a bit further than Hyunwoo has taken him himself, but he can handle it when Jooheon is so close, and Hyungwon is watching Jooheon’s cock slide in and out of his mouth with such blatant arousal, his pupils so wide they’re almost overtaking his irises. 

 

“Baby,” Jooheon whimpers, and Hyunwoo feels his heart skip at the half endearment, so close to Kihyun calling him baby boy on his more intense nights.

 

He sucks as he bobs and Jooheon’s hips begin losing control until Hyunwoo is very nearly at the base of his cock, the hands at the back of his head more forceful in the mess he’s making of Jooheon. He gags slightly, unable to help it, and Jooheon abruptly releases his hair in realisation but can’t control the broken groan that comes of it. And as such, without missing a beat, Hyunwoo dives back down and hums long and low, like a moan but loaded with genuine natural rhythm, and Jooheon loses it finally.

 

Hyungwon whispers something in Jooheon’s ear and the next second Hyunwoo is swallowing as best he can, closing his eyes a final time to savour the taste. He’s not entirely successful, it spills onto his lips, but he’s perfectly content where he is, feeling the heady satisfaction of a job well done, and the knowledge that he can rest peacefully, and float while Jooheon recovers. It’s a high he doesn’t get from many other things. Performing, perhaps, but this is infinitely more intimate. 

 

One of Jooheon’s hands feels Hyunwoo’s cheek gently as he comes softens, relaxes,uncoils. Pulse wild and eyes closed in bliss, swearing tumbling from his lips in full, if not chopped, sentences that could end his career. His head is tipped back and he can barely stand, probably would have collapsed if it weren’t for the bench and Hyungwon’s always-close presence. Hyunwoo lets Jooheon’s cock slip from his mouth but doesn’t bother licking his lips just yet, knowing it’ll be the final straw for Hyungwon’s patience. 

 

Hyungwon reaches down first, however, allowing Jooheon his moment of respite and ignoring the tempt, and his eyes are the kind of gentle that bring Hyunwoo back to earth. His voice is equally as smooth, and Hyunwoo realises abruptly just how supernaturally relaxed he’d been, and how nice it feels to be grounded, and have a central point of focus. He feels closer to himself like this and he knows he’s reached his favourite part of the headspace transition. Somewhere between willing and aware, perfectly capable of his own conscious rationalization. And so when Hyungwon asks if he’s okay, he feels confident in his answer, and he knows it comes through.

 

“Utterly green,” he says, and it’s quiet but Jooheon hums above them where he’s raising himself up onto his elbows and blinking adoringly at him. He knows he usually only reaches this kind of specific sort of relaxation with Hoseok during scenes, however, he’s not anywhere near the kind of all-encompassing incoherency Hoseok can drive him to during particularly intense ones. He evaluates himself very seriously, a second time from head to toe, just in case, and he feels fine, safe even, but not beyond any bit of reason. The other two will know if something is wrong that he’s missed regardless, it’s nothing they haven’t seen before. 

 

Hyungwon and Jooheon appear satisfied with his answer, and Hyungwon repeats the question with Jooheon who answers quickly and without doubt. He’s never been prone to any form of dominant dropping, but Hyungwon is serious about his responsibilities, even towards his oldest hyungs. And as expected, Jooheon recovers quickly as possible in the light, rippling layer of breeze that races out over him and beckons him back to the action. 

 

To Hyungwon and Hyunwoo he appears beautiful, soft buttercup yellow as the stark contrasts of light and dark in the earlier morning light fades to a subtler blue-backed sky. The shadows rest peacefully for the day, and like the light, Hyungwon rises in their place. As Jooheon regains his sea legs, he takes Hyunwoo’s from him in a give and take that Hyunwoo cannot help but crave. Arms around Hyungwon’s neck, coiling through his hair on the way, and wrists meeting delicately as they cross, Hyunwoo feels Hyungwon steer him around until they’re back where they began, this time face to face.

 

Jooheon’s heat is so familiar and so intense beside him, and Hyungwon’s lips are so insistent that Hyunwoo wants to keen until they give him what he wants. In any other state, it might have been embarrassing, but he needs this this morning, and there’s no one he trusts more. When Jooheon’s arms wrap around the small of his waist as well, his lips take the chance to peck his cheek and drag a small, sensual, open mouthed kiss down his neck, stopping at his pulse point and setting Hyunwoo’s stomach aflame with the vibrations of an unexpected groan. 

 

Hyungwon pulls away, a hand on Jooheon’s stomach like it’s impossible for the three of them to part physically, and his eyes are so lidded Hyunwoo wants to cry with want. But he steps back, and before Hyunwoo can ask or reach, Jooheon is in his place, and his larger stronger hands are at Hyunwoo’s outer thighs. His smile is kind, eyes so creased and genuinely thankful for the attention he’s been given.

 

Hyunwoo’s hands help Jooheon lift him onto the counter, pushing against the surface surprisingly steadily like his waking self is aware of the moment and unwilling for the weakness of his legs to interfere. He surges up the second his hips meet the countertop, and Jooheon is overtaken by passion and lips, the gasps between the Hyunwoo’s as he bites down gently on Jooheon’s. Now that it’s time for the finale, Hyunwoo feels out of breath but so full of air he could be flying.

 

“Lay back, sweetheart,” Hyungwon says, next to his ear, and Hyunwoo curls into Jooheon’s collarbones to regain himself and unfold gently back with Jooheon’s hands sliding from his shoulder blades down to his back dimples, and up over his hips and thighs when his back settles safely and slowly onto the deliciously cold counter. His arch is obscene, and he knows this rationally, but he doesn’t care about being on display right now, only for Hyungwon’s lips at his stomach where they trace his abdomen and kiss his chest.

 

“Jooheonie,” he moans, quietly when Jooheon takes one his legs from around his waist and raises it to shoulder height, kissing his calf with such fixatedly gentle attention Hyunwoo’s brain can’t wrap itself around it. He continues up Hyunwoo’s legs, biting and nibbling and sending endless sparks to Hyunwoo’s system, unrelenting and electric. Shivers and shocks all the way to Hyunwoo’s hips, pooling in his thighs and flowing over his forehead like water. He can feel his legs uncontrollably shivering, jerking occasionally with the unexpected pleasure of a bite to his innermost thigh.

 

“Jooheonie,” he moans again, louder this time as Hyungwon kisses up his collarbones and to his already hickey-ridden neck. “Hyungwon,  _ please _ .” It’s obvious what he’s asking for, it’s been such a long morning already, and he can feel his release like it’s the deep, relieving breath upon breaching the surface. 

 

It’s times like these, when he feels so close to spilling over, but not one hand is on his cock, or his prostate stimulated, that Hyunwoo feels most invincible. If his beautiful men can make him come from sheer emotional and imaginative stimulation alone, they can do anything to him as a far as he’s concerned. He trusts them, it feels like heaven, like a superpower, like sun on your body at the edge of the pool, and the rush of movement when you’ve slipped inside to shocking, unbelievably perfect cold. Hyungwon knows this, they all know this, though it’s sometimes unbelievable the way they can talk him through it, have him imagine so thoroughly it can take him over.

 

It’s in how Jooheon shifts him back on the countertop, and settles between his thighs properly, resting the bend of his knees at the edge, and diving between his thighs like he’s been drowning without them. His thumbs  _ press _ and  _ drive _ something so pleasurable it feels like a hurt, and his hands tighten around Hyunwoo’s thighs, placing them where he wants them, and moving Hyunwoo’s body how he sees fit.

 

It’s how he whispers,  _ I love you _ , into his skin, and,  _ we get to have you like this, so beautiful, a miracle _ , that unties Hyunwoo’s last strings. And it’s the subtlest pressure at his throat as Hyungwon leans over him to kiss him, fingers tightening only enough to say  _ i’m here _ , and,  _ I’m glad for it, to make you feel this good _ .

 

And it’s in how both Hyungwon and Jooheon can tell that Hyunwoo is seconds from his release, only for the sounds he makes, and the way his body spasms. Jooheon’s grin grows between his thighs, as his arms lock Hyunwoo’s thighs into place, rendering him unable to escape the relentless stimulation. Hyungwon moans inwardly every second breath, whether he’s kissing Hyunwoo, his body, or leaning in to swipe a quick, always unexpected and always effective lick over Hyunwoo’s nipple. 

 

“Look at me,” Jooheon says, deep and gravelly, almost a growl, and Hyunwoo feels himself fall apart at the command. It pushes him over and it’s impossible to comply, and yet he does, keening so high that Hyungwon also moans where he swipes his tongue over Hyunwoo’s nipple. And it makes it worse, raises the tide even higher. Jooheon smirks at him, so truly inappropriate, so absolutely scandalous, head buried between Hyunwoo’s thighs. And Hyunwoo feels his cock twitch, his thighs quake, his head fall back again, and his consciousness overtaken by repeating sentences, words, the sound an exclamation mark makes in thought, and the clench of the countertop edge above his head.  _ I feel so good, he thinks I’m beautiful, he says I’m beautiful, I’m beautiful, known, so good, so good, they’re so good, fuck, oh fuck- _

 

And the men who brought him to this edge don’t let up their attentions until he’s beyond even these thoughts, feeling the rise and fall of his orgasm like it’s riding the breeze. And all through it, they listen to how he sounds in bliss, and take it in, how doubtlessly every member in the dorm is now taking it in for its volume. 

 

(Cut through by whines, and the occasional, always well-earned and coveted moan, breaking in the middle and shaking its way into a gasp, Hyunwoo’s sounds have something special, something addictive for them all. Higher and higher still, the longer you have him under your hands, and so so unendingly sweet. And then, unfailingly, the smallest of breaths, a long and strained sigh from his neck thrown so far back in the bliss they put him through. Fingers clutching at the countertop without any real strength or focus, and curling just to uncurl in the wake of it.)

 

Jooheon feel Hyunwoo’s legs trembling, quivering and tensing over his shoulder and around his waist. He sees Hyunwoo’s face lax with the lapse of time that falls over them all. Hyunwoo’s lips are the only thing moving in this moment where even the sun seems stilled in its climb. Perhaps the flutter of an eyelash, but undoubtedly the budding of his lips, so pretty in pink they look like flower petals unfurling and breathing in the morning air like he’s never breathed before. He hasn’t opened his eyes but neither Hyungwon nor Jooheon have even dared to breathe and disrupt the sacred peace. 

 

(In this moment, they know that Hyunwoo has absolutely no responsibilities, and no obligations. No practice to get done, no sessions with the manager to ensure their reputation and behaviour is all up to par under the chosen leader’s guiding hands. He doesn’t have a single cordi-noona on his heels, or even an unruly member causing mayhem for the cameras and having difficulty winding down after. Not a single solo promotion.)

 

But moments are only beautiful for their shortness, and how few and far between they come, and as such the following moment is just as beautiful. Hyunwoo’s brows furrow with his efforts to return to himself, his lips are wetted by his clever tongue, and his nose scrunches as he giggles to himself. Hyungwon melts into him, draped over his chest and darts in for a just-past-chaste kiss, before saying something so quietly that Jooheon can’t hear. He may not be able to hear it but he sees the contented and closed-eyed smile it puts on Hyunwoo’s face and thinks it might have been  _ I love you _ .

 

Whatever it was, he can tell that Hyungwon feels now like he’s filled with sunshine for saying it. He watches Jooheon bend, reach to Hyunwoo’s damp fringe back from his glowing skin. And as he does, Hyunwoo’s own hand reaches up, searching for him via guesswork and the intimate knowledge of his body, his motivations, his mind. He lands it so softly, like a butterfly’s wing on his cheekbone and dips Jooheon’s face into the sweetest kiss Jooheon’s ever had, though he says so every time they find themselves here.

 

He’s not alone in the feeling either. Jooheon feels Hyunwoo’s legs close around him again, and his heart gasps with a desperate love so visceral and important to him that he makes a helpless, awed sound as their lips rest one over another like a waterfall to the rapids. Head full and pouring over with pride and thankfulness. He only pulls back to speak and he feels Hyunwoo follow him to the last second.

 

“I love you both so much,” Jooheon promises, and Hyungwon leans into his shoulder, covering Hyunwoo’s hand with his own and turning Jooheon’s head to face his own soft eyes, soft smile, soft lips. As they kiss, slowly, Jooheon bites his lip without heat and his eyes flutter with the sweet aftertaste of want.  “So much.” He breathes again.

 

And in the next moment as Hyunwoo opens his eyes blearily, welcoming in the light of day and the pinks of Hyungwon’s fingers tracing his forearm, and the soft shadows of Jooheon’s dimpled cheeks, he knows the responsibilities have returned to him in full, yet somehow he can’t for the life of him begin to mind.


End file.
